1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique of viewing a document file. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of viewing a document file through a projection apparatus and a projection apparatus using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Most projectors on the market cannot be applied to directly view and project files including Microsoft Office files, e.g., Word files, Excel files, PowerPoint files, and so forth. Generally, a projector can project the contents of a Microsoft Office file through three different ways as indicated below.
1. The Microsoft Office file is decoded by a computer (e.g., a notebook computer or a personal computer), and the decoded file is transmitted via a signal transmission line (e.g., a VGA transmission line or an HDMI transmission line) to the projector for projection.
2. The Microsoft Office file is converted by a computer into a certain format that can be decoded by the projector, and the converted file is transmitted to the projector for decoding and projecting actions.
3. A file viewer or an Office reader is built in the projector, such that the projector can view and project the contents of the Microsoft Office file by means of the file viewer.
As for the third way mentioned above, due to restrictions imposed by the file viewer itself or by the projector hardware (e.g., insufficient memory capacity or processing power from a processing core), multi-lingual word banks respectively containing different languages supportable by the projector cannot be simultaneously loaded on the file viewer. As such, given that a certain Word file contains a word bank that is not loaded on the file viewer, the file viewer is not able to read the contents of the Word file, such that the projector cannot correctly project the contents of the Word file. For instance, when a certain Word file simultaneously contains Chinese texts, English texts, and Japanese texts, for instance, and only the Chinese and English word banks can be loaded on the file viewer based on the above-mentioned restrictions, the file viewer cannot read the Japanese texts of the Word file, and accordingly the projector is incapable of projecting the Japanese texts of the Word file.
On the other hand, Taiwan Patent No. 578094 relates to support multi-lingual language when the memory space is limited. However, as described in this patent, only a single language data/word bank can be loaded at one time, and accordingly the simultaneous loading of multi-lingual data/word banks is still not possible.